


A Park Jimin x Wonho fic pt2

by NeamhCridhe



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeamhCridhe/pseuds/NeamhCridhe
Summary: Jimin and Wonho meet again over a year after their first encounter in the showers at the gym.  They were both shy and awkward after that moment, but there was no denying that there was a connection between them that drew them to one another like a moth to a flame.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Park Jimin (BTS)
Kudos: 18





	A Park Jimin x Wonho fic pt2

**Author's Note:**

> This takes part after the previous Jimin x Wonho fic which can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722550 I also realized that the first one was written over a year ago, so it seemed fitting to make that part of the next story bit.
> 
> You do not need to read that one in order to enjoy this one, but it does reference the previous one a couple times throughout the story. I also added some....photos....to help visualize what Jimin saw. These photos have been haunting me since I saw the video they were in. Enjoy XD
> 
> There is also a moment of Jimin sucking his own dick. I know that is not to everyone's taste, so you have been warned. If you do not want to read it, you can skip a paragraph and about 6 lines of convo after that, or just avoid the end of it all together, your choice.

“Jimin-ah!” Yoongi yells from the living room. “Jimin-ah, are you awake yet?”

Yoongi enters Jimin’s room to find him hanging half off the bed, arms outstretched, but curled around his head as if doing the fifth arm position in ballet in his sleep. Yoongi sighs and kicks at the foot of the bed to jostle it and Jimin falls out of bed the rest of the way, waking up with a grunt and startled shout.

“What the -.” Jimin starts to shout, seeing Yoongi standing there with his arms crossed. “What is it Hyung?”

“You seriously fell asleep? I thought you were going to go with us. I should just leave you here.” Yoongi says and turns to leave.

“What? Wa-wa-wait, Yoongi!” Jimin says, trying to stand and getting his feet tangled in his blankets and stumbling after Yoongi. “I’m sorry, Hyung! I was reading and I guess I was more tired than I realized and fell asleep. Hyung, wait!”

Yoongi turns to look at Jimin. “Ten minutes and then we will leave. With, or without you.”

Yoongi leaves and closes the bedroom door behind him, muttering under his breath as he returns to the living room where the others were also waiting.

“You’d think he’d learn from the past.” Hobi says, shaking his head.

They hear Jimin scrambling around his room to get ready and finally appears, hair still half crazy from sleep and Jungkook reaches over to smooth it out as they head out. They were heading to the gym nearby to get in some group workouts and horse around as always along the way. Jimin jumps up onto Jungkook’s back and ends out dozing off again while Jungkook carries him. Yoongi notices and makes a disapproving sound that makes the others look at him.

“He’s asleep again.” Yoongi says.

“Let him sleep. He has been working really hard on this comeback, especially with the choreo. You know how much of a perfectionist he is.” Hobi says.

“I know. I just wish I could fall asleep like he does.” Yoongi says with a grumble. “I’ve been having trouble sleeping lately.”

“I have been having trouble, too.” Namjoon says. “That’s why I suggested the workout. Maybe if we tired out our bodies, we’d trigger them into getting proper rest.”

“Worth a shot.” Jungkook says, hefting Jimin a little when he started slipping and jostling him awake with a grumble.

“Oh Jimin-ah, you’re awake again?” Yoongi half teases.

“Mmmsorry.” Jimin murmurs. “I don’t get to sleep until really late.”

“It’s okay, Jimin-ssi.” Jungkook says. “Yoongi hyung is just being grumpy.”

Jimin hops down and walks with them as they get closer to the gym and they head inside just as it started raining.

“That was close.” Tae says. “But we’ll have to call for a ride if it is still raining when we’re done.”

“We’ll worry about that later.” Namjoon says. “Let’s get stretched out and warmed up.”

They start their stretches before splitting off to start their workouts and Jimin notices that Wonho was also there, working out with Sammy and Matthew. They hadn’t exactly talked since the last time they were together, and it was really awkward when Jimin thought about what happened then. Even though he really enjoyed it, it still made him feel strange and he wasn’t sure how to act around Wonho since then. Jimin quickly joins Jungkook and Tae as they start with lunges and Jungkook couldn’t help but smirk when he noticed Jimin’s flabbergasted and embarrassed reaction at seeing Wonho again.

“Look, Jimin-ssi, Wonho’s here.” Jungkook says and Jimin squeaks, his face flushing as he refuses to look anywhere except straight in front of him.

“Jungkook, don’t make me hurt you.” Jimin grumbles as they continue to work on their lunges.

“Look, you can see him in the mirror.” Jungkook says, his mischievous grin appearing.

Jimin’s eyes moved, focusing on Wonho in the mirror as he starts bench pressing with Matthew spotting him and Jungkook noticed the slight movement before Jimin focused in front of him again.

“You had trouble walking, didn’t you?” Jungkook says.

Jimin’s face turns really red and Tae starts giggling, but tries to stop it so it just comes out as a snort like sound that got the attention of a few other people in the gym, including Sammy. Tae dips his head in apology as he continues to fight his laughter and Jungkook was on the floor, shaking with his own held laughter. Jimin darts away to the locker room to calm down and Hobi follows after him.

“Are you okay, Jiminie-ah?” Hobi asks as Jimin bends over to breathe deeply and calm his racing heart.

Jungkook comes in to check on Jimin. “Sorry, hyung. I went a little too far that time.”

“Just a little?” Jimin says, becoming a little angry. “You always do that.”

“I’m sorry, hyung.” Jungkook says and Hobi stands there a bit confused.

Hobi knew what had happened with Wonho and Jimin, they all did. It was no secret that Jimin admired Wonho, especially his muscles, but he silently agreed that Jungkook did go a little far with his teasing this time.

“Come with me, Jiminie-ah. You can help me with my workout.” Hobi says.

Jimin follows Hobi out of the locker room and across the way from where Jungkook and Tae were working out. It did put him closer to Wonho, enough that he could overhear Wonho talking to Sammy and Matthew, but not details of what was being said. Jimin and Hobi take turns spotting one another as they start their workout and occasionally Jimin would glance over towards the trio before quickly looking away when he saw Wonho looking at him. Wonho had become bigger and more defined since he left his company before returning under a side label under the same company. It gave Jimin chills just thinking of the definition of Wonho’s muscles now and how they’d look in the shower from last time.

He comes out of his half daydream daze to see Wonho staring at him and he flushes deeply, looking away and he swore he heard Wonho chuckle. He met Hobi’s gaze with the raised eyebrow and Jimin looked away, mumbling something too low for Hobi to hear, but Hobi shook his head with a smile. Hobi looks toward the trio and meets Matthew’s confused look and Hobi just shrugs before taking his turn to spot Jimin.

Things remained pretty uneventful as they all continued their work out and while Jimin and Hobi were taking a break, Jimin looked over toward the trio to see Wonho standing from the bench press. Wonho had forgotten to adjust his shorts before he stood, so they had ridden up a bit and became stuck, outlining Wonho’s crotch and Jimin chokes on the drink of water he just took. Hobi begins pounding Jimin on the back and Wonho looks over in concern, making Jimin’s face turn even redder.

“Are you okay, Jiminie-ah?” Hobi says as Jimin finally stops coughing.

Jimin nods, eyes watering and causing his contacts to become irritated. “Give me a minute, hyung.”

He goes to the locker room and uses the mirror to remove his contacts, blinking away the tears and pain from the irritation. He turns to leave and pauses when he sees a blurry figure in the doorway. He knew just from the shape that it was Wonho and he turns around to hide his red face.

“Are you okay?” Wonho asks.

Jimin nods, not trusting his voice at first and clears his throat a couple of times. “I just had water go down the wrong pipe and the coughing made my eyes water which irritated the contacts.”

“Is that all?” Wonho says and Jimin shivered as the voice was closer than earlier. “You’ve been avoiding me.”

“I’m sorry. I...its…I...just…” Jimin stammered and looked at Wonho to see him smirking.

“Breathe.” Wonho says.

“I’m sorry. I should go. The others are finishing up their workouts.” Jimin says and skirts around Wonho to leave the locker room.

Jungkook noticed that Wonho had entered after Jimin, but that Jimin came out quickly and only paused long enough to grab his duffel before leaving the gym entirely. It caught everyone’s attention when Jimin left and the others all looked at Jungkook, who shrugged and they finished up their workout before following Jimin back home.

“Jimin-ssi?” Jungkook calls as they enter the apartment and heard the shower running.

“What happened?” Namjoon asks Jungkook as they set their stuff down.

“I’m not sure. He was working out with Hobi hyung.” Jungkook says.

They look at Hobi who shrugs. “I’m not sure, either. I saw him look at Wonho and suddenly he started coughing hard enough to cry and then went to the locker room.”

Yoongi heads down the hall and enters the bathroom, surprising Jimin.

“Hyung? What?” Jimin stammers.

“Move over, you’re hogging the water.” Yoongi says, stripping and stepping into the shower.

“I was almost done.” Jimin says.

“I don’t care. I didn’t want to wait and have to adjust the temp once you’re done.” Yoongi says. “So, what happened in the locker room?”

“I had to remove my contacts because they became irritated from the coughing.” Jimin says.

“I saw Wonho go in after you.” Yoongi says, taking the shampoo from Jimin.

Jimin’s face turns red. “Uh, yea. He wanted to see if I was okay.”

“And?”

“And what?”

“What happened?”

“No-nothing.” Jimin says, nearly dropping the bottle of body wash.

“Didn’t seem like nothing.” Yoongi says.

“It was nothing, honest.”

“Whatever. I need to finish showering so that I can meet up with Kihyun about a project he’s working on. Want to join me and avoid all the questioning from the others?”

“You want me to go with you?”

“Up to you. I mean you could stay and have to deal with how you were caught staring at Wonho’s dick yet again.” Yoongi teases as he trades places with Jimin to rinse out the shampoo.

Jimin made a strange gargling sound and Yoongi smirks.

“So, you staying here?”

“I’ll go with you.” Jimin says, getting out of the shower and grabbing a towel to wrap around his hips before making a quick exit from the bathroom and entering the bedroom he shared with Hobi.

“You okay?” Hobi asks as he was looking through their closet.

Jimin nods and starts dressing. “Yoongi asked me to go with him when he goes to visit Kihyun.”

“You’re helping Kihyun, too?”

“I’m not sure, but I’ll find out once I’m there I guess.”

“Oh, okay.” Hobi says, taking a change of clothes and leaving the room.

“Jimin-ah, you have fifteen minutes to be ready or I’m leaving you!” Yoongi shouts through the door.

“I’ll be ready, Hyung!” Jimin shouts back.

  
  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Wonho finishes up his shower so that he could head over to Kihyun’s studio. Ever since he left the group and returned under the sub label, he didn’t get a chance to really hang out with the guys and he missed them. So when Kihyun suggested they all get together to eat something and listen to his project, Wonho jumped at the chance to spend some time with them again. He heads over to Kihyun’s place, bringing some pizza, soju and beer and knocks on Kihyun’s door.

“Hey, you’re here.” IM says as he answers the door and takes the pizza, embracing Wonho.

“I am. I missed all of you.” Wonho says as he enters, embracing the others in turn.

“We miss you too, but we’re so proud of you.” Kihyun says. “Come in and sit down.”

Wonho sits next to Hyungwon and reclines back, listening to them all chat about what’s been going on, giving an occasional nod or response, but his mind was on Jimin again. His thoughts were always focused on Jimin lately, the last time they were together has been deeply ingrained into his mind and always made his heart pound to think about it. When he saw Jimin enter the gym earlier, he almost dropped the weight onto his foot, but managed to refocus his attention so he didn’t get hurt. He had spotted Jimin several times since that moment in the shower, but he felt awkward and unsure of things, so he never approached Jimin and noticed that Jimin would also avoid him at times when they saw one another in a public place.

He kept watching Jimin as he worked out, first the lunges with Jungkook at Tae, which had tormented him when Jimin would lunge and flex his ass. Then when Jimin was with Hobi and they worked on the shoulder press and lateral machine, Wonho could barely breathe as he watched Jimin’s muscles flex and relax. Jimin was small and not really muscularly defined like himself, but he did have quite the detail in his muscles that gave Wonho goosebumps. He had been lost in thought as he was working on the bench press that he didn’t adjust his shorts before standing and that’s when Jimin started having a coughing fit. He looked over at Jimin in concern and Jimin excused himself to the locker room. He followed Jimin to make sure he was okay and paused in surprise when he saw Jimin standing in front of the mirror.

Jimin’s back, shoulder, and arms rippled under the tank top he wore as he removed his contacts and Wonho felt his entire body respond and his cock started to become semi-hard. Jimin turned and froze when he saw him and he forgot what he had said or did from that point on, his thoughts were consumed with pinning Jimin against the wall and having his way with him. Jimin left after that and he stood there confused for a bit before shaking himself mentally and physically and returning to Sammy and Matthew.

He snaps out of his memory to see the guys looking at him and he fought to keep his face neutral as he responded. “I’m sorry?”

IM sighs, shaking his head. “I asked if you were working on your tour schedule.”

“Oh, sorry. Not entirely. I mean, we don’t know what will happen until this virus passes enough so that we can travel again. So I haven’t really focused on that yet.”

The others nod in agreement and IM gives him a side eye as if he knew what was on his mind.

“Can we hear what you’re working on?” Minhyuk asks Kihyun and Kihyun nods.

“Sure, let me get it set up.”

A knock sounds on the door and they all share a confused look before looking at Kihyun.

“I asked Yoongi to come over to check out what I have and see if he had any input.” Kihyun says. “Could one of you get the door while I get it set up?”

Shownu goes to answer the door and comes back with Yoongi behind him and Wonho’s eyes widen when he sees Jimin behind Yoongi.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Jimin pauses when he sees Wonho reclined next to Hyungwon, his eyes moving over Wonho’s body, pausing at his chest and crotch. Once more, Wonho’s shorts outlined his crotch, making his dick rather noticeable and Jimin swallows hard before he quickly looks away.

“Come sit.” Kihyun says. “I’m just finishing setting things up so we can listen to what I have so far.”

Yoongi moves to sit next to Shownu, where Kihyun was sitting before he moved and Jimin remains standing, unsure where to sit.

“There’s space next to Wonho if he and Hyungwon scoot over a little.” Jooheon says.

Jimin tries not to blush as he approaches the couch where Wonho and Hyungwon were sitting. They move over to make space and Jimin squishes as close to the arm of the couch as he could, leaving a bit of space between Wonho and himself. Yoongi couldn’t help but smirk at Jimin’s reaction and shakes his head as he turns his head to Kihyun.

Hyungwon noticed the space between Jimin and Wonho and smirked as well, giving Wonho a not so gentle elbow to the rib that made Wonho shout in surprise and scoot closer toward Jimin out of reflex of getting away from Hyungwon.

“Pizza?” Hyungwon asks Jimin, holding out a plate with a slice on it and Jimin takes it with a small bow of thanks, meeting Wonho’s gaze as the pizza is handed to him over Wonho’s lap.

Jimin quickly returns to his spot as Kihyun starts playing a bit of what he was working on and they all close their eyes to let the music flow through them. Jimin feels something brush against his thigh and opens his eyes as he glances next to him to see Wonho also looking at him, his hand returning to his thigh. Jimin blushes and looks away, meeting IM’s eyes and IM smirks which causes both Wonho and Jimin to turn redder. It wasn’t lost on Wonho that Jimin was wearing his glasses again, which meant that his eyes were still irritated from earlier, but Wonho happened to like how good Jimin looked in glasses.

“It sounds good.” Yoongi says. “But if I can make a few suggestions.”

“Sure, that’s why I asked you here.” Kihyun says. “We’ll go into the studio.”

After Kihyun and Yoongi left, the others decided to play a few video games as they eat pizza and drink some soju and beer, becoming a little drunk and chaotic. Jimin drank a few shots of soju, but only one bottle of beer and Wonho had a few more shots than him, which meant that Wonho was a little buzzed. About half an hour or so later, Kihyun and Yoongi come out of the studio and stop in surprise when they see half of the guys passed out, the other half rather tipsy.

“I think we should head out.” Yoongi says to Jimin. “Thank you for showing me what you’ve got. I think it will turn out really well.”

“Thank you for your help. It is good to see you again.” Kihyun says.

Jimin and Yoongi head out and Wonho helps Kihyun make the others comfortable before leaving himself to return to his place. He spots Yoongi and Jimin walking down the sidewalk, Yoongi supporting Jimin who had become a bit more drunk than expected. Yoongi grumbles as Jimin stumbles and Wonho catches up to them.

“Is everything okay?” Wonho asks. “Can I give you a ride back?”

Yoongi turns to look at Wonho and Jimin stumbles again. Wonho moves to catch Jimin and Yoongi sighs heavily.

“Why is he so heavy when he drinks.” Yoongi grumbles, rotating his shoulder.

Wonho chuckles softly, gently patting Jimin’s cheek and Jimin waves his hand away.

“I can take you guys back.” Wonho says.

“Nah, I’m good.” Yoongi says. “Maybe some fresh air will clear his head though. I’ll leave him to you.”

Wonho stood there dumbfounded as Yoongi walks away with a wave before looking down at Jimin. His heart pounds as Jimin’s head droops against his chest and he stumbles again.

“Are you okay, naekkeo?” Wonho asks, using the korean term for mine, or my sweetheart.

“I’ll be your neko.” Jimin says, misunderstanding the word, but it makes Wonho’s heart stutter.

“Come on, let’s get you some water.” Wonho says, steadying Jimin as they begin walking together.

“I’m fine.” Jimin says, attempting to stand on his own, but stumbles over his own feet yet again and Wonho catches his arm.

“You’re drunker than I thought you were. Which means you need some water and something to eat.” Wonho says.

Jimin grumbles something as they continue to walk and Wonho heads to his place which was close by. Just as they reach the block that his apartment was on, it started raining again and Jimin turns his face up to it, letting the rain fall over his face. He pushes from Wonho and stumbles a little before catching himself and slowly spins in a circle.

“I love the rain.” Jimin says.

Wonho couldn’t help but notice Jimin’s tattoo on his side as his white shirt becomes soaked and the dark spots of Jimin’s nipples. He swallows hard as he watches Jimin spin in the rain, moving quickly to catch him when he becomes dizzy. He holds Jimin close to his chest and Jimin’s hand rests on his chest over his heart, feeling Wonho’s pounding heartbeat. He looks up at Wonho, blinking through the rain and saw Wonho looking down at him, his face showing his concern. Jimin opens his mouth to say something, but is suddenly kissed by Wonho, not exactly a gentle kiss, but Jimin didn’t care as his entire body responded to Wonho’s hungry kiss. Wonho’s arms tighten around Jimin, pressing him even closer against him and Jimin moans into the kiss as he feels Wonho’s muscles ripple under his wandering hands.

Wonho breaks the kiss, cupping Jimin’s face in his hands and looking into Jimin’s eyes, the rain streaming down their faces. Jimin’s hands grip Wonho’s wrists as both of them breathe heavily before Wonho pulls Jimin in for another hungry kiss and this time Jimin’s hands move over Wonho’s sides, pulling at the wet shirt to try and lift it so he could touch Wonho’s skin. A flash of lightning and a crash of thunder jerk them apart, both of them laughing nervously at the thought of being struck by lightning and Wonho grabs Jimin’s hand, pulling him behind him as they run the last bit to Wonho’s apartment building.

They step into the elevator, avoiding the gazes of the other people in the elevator as they head to Wonho’s floor. Floor by floor, the elevator stops and people get off and on, driving Wonho crazy as he glances at Jimin who was twisting the ring around his finger. Finally they get to his floor and they make their way down the hall to Wonho’s apartment, Jimin not as drunk feeling as he was earlier. The second the door shut behind Jimin, Wonho pins Jimin against the wall and kisses him again, hard enough to click their teeth together and Jimin’s hands yank at Wonho’s shirt again. Wonho breaks the kiss to pull the soaked shirt over his head and looks at Jimin, his eyes moving over the wet white shirt and bright red shorts. The fabric of the shorts clung to every bit of Jimin’s legs and crotch, outlining his cock clearly and Wonho makes a soft, strangled sound in his throat. He looks at Jimin’s face to see him looking him over as well, his eyes lingering on his crotch and he glances down, noticing he was also outlined quite clearly. He understood the strange gazes in the elevator and chuckles.

( _NOT Wonho, but placed to give context. If you know what this is from, then you're just as pervy as me, and him XD_ )

“Next time we’re caught in the rain, we take the stairs.” Wonho says and heard Jimin swallow hard as he forces his eyes back to Wonho’s face.

“Ne-next time?” Jimin stammers.

“Next time.” Wonho confirms as he grabs Jimin’s wrist to pull him close so he could kiss him again.

Jimin’s hands wander over his chest and stomach, digging his fingers and nails into his skin and muscles, making Wonho tremble and moan into the kiss. Wonho tugs Jimin’s wet shirt up and off, breaking the kiss again to toss it to the floor and Jimin pants heavily.

“You should eat something.” Wonho says, moving to the kitchen to get some snacks for Jimin, but Jimin grabs his wrist to stop him.

“I can eat later.” Jimin says, his hands working at the drawstring on Wonho’s shorts and rubbing over Wonho’s semi-hard cock.

Wonho trembles every time Jimin touches his cock, his breathing becoming labored as Jimin finally undoes the drawstring enough to slip his hand into Wonho’s shorts and wrapping it around his cock, stroking it slowly, but firmly.

“I’m hungry for something else.” Jimin says as his hand pumps Wonho’s cock.

Wonho groans with the growing pleasure as Jimin brings his cock to full erection within seconds. He sees Jimin’s pleased smirk as Jimin kneels and slides the shorts down enough to free Wonho’s cock, the shorts getting stuck on Wonho’s thighs due to them being soaked. Jimin teases the tip of his tongue against the length of Wonho’s cock as he works his hand over the head and top few inches of the shaft. Wonho bites his bottom lip as he watches Jimin tease his cock until they both could see the veins appear and Jimin smirks up at him. Jimin sucks the head of Wonho’s cock like a lollipop, making a secure suction with his mouth before popping it free and rubbing the head over his tongue. Wonho trembles, all of his muscles rippling with the pleasure, and tension of holding himself back from his orgasm.

“I’ve often thought about the shower....” Jimin says, stroking his hand along Wonho’s shaft as he looks up at him. “I’ve thought about how good your cock felt inside my ass. I’ve dreamt of having your cock deep down my throat. But whenever I wake up, I feel empty. Whenever I see you, I crave your touch, but I’m afraid of what others might think, say, or do.”

“Oh naekkeo.” Wonho says. “If I had known, I would have put your doubts at rest.”

Jimin’s heart jumped at the term of endearment and realized his drunk mistake at thinking he said neko. But he was brought out of his thoughts when Wonho bent down to kiss him softly, kneeling on the ground in front of him as he kissed him tenderly. Wonho holds the smaller man against him as the kiss deepens into a more hungry type of kiss, but still tender. Jimin breaks the kiss this time and stands, pulling Wonho to his feet. They walk over to the couch in the living room and Jimin pushes Wonho down to sit, kneeling between Wonho’s knees.

“Naekkeo?” Wonho murmurs in confusion.

“I told you I was hungry for something else.” Jimin says, tugging Wonho’s wet shorts off and tossing them to the side.

He presses his hands against Wonho’s inner thighs to make Wonho spread wider and he lowers his head while sliding his hand along Wonho’s cock to press it against his lower belly. He gently sucks at the skin of Wonho’s sac, taking each orb into his mouth in turn before drawing back to trail his tongue along Wonho’s shaft to the head. Wonho trembles, moving his hand to Jimin’s head and threading his fingers through Jimin’s hair as Jimin continues to suck at his sac and tease the shaft of his cock. Jimin takes Wonho’s cock into his mouth, teasing his tongue around the head and tasting the precum before slowly working it down his throat as he moves his head. Wonho gasps, trembling again and his hand tightens slightly in reflex, pulling a little and surprising a sound out of Jimin, which in turn vibrates his mouth and throat around Wonho’s cock.

“Oh god, baby.” Wonho murmurs, slowly losing coherent thought as the pleasure overwhelms him, lightly gripping Jimin’s hair as he moves his head.

Jimin looks up at him as he continues to move his head, using his gag reflex to squeeze his throat around Wonho’s cock, making Wonho tremble harder. He knew Wonho was holding back from his orgasm and he draws back to trail his tongue over the shaft of Wonho’s cock, sucking on his sac and teasing his tongue around each orb, sucking each one into his mouth in turn and letting them slide out of his mouth between his teeth. The action makes Wonho gasp and tremble, tensing his entire body to fight off the surge of pleasure that brings him dangerously close to his orgasm.

“You can cum for me, Jagiya.” Jimin says, using the term for honey or baby.

Wonho trembles, breathing hard. “I...I don’t want to yet.”

Wonho pulls Jimin up so he could kiss him hard, their bodies pressed against one another and the cold, wet fabric of Jimin’s shorts shocks Wonho as it presses against his cock. It shocked him enough that it prevented his orgasm right away. Jimin breaks the kiss and stands, untying the drawstring of his shorts and Wonho reaches out to help Jimin remove his shorts, tossing them to join the rest of their wet clothes. Jimin straddles Wonho’s knees and Wonho spreads his legs further to also spread Jimin’s legs wider and Wonho slides his hands up over Jimin’s thighs, using one to steady Jimin while he rubs his hand over the length of Jimin’s cock, pulling it down and watching it bounce against Jimin’s belly when he moves his hand away. Jimin bites his bottom lip, tilting his head back with a moan as Wonho continues to tease his cock and Wonho watches it bounce and twitch before wrapping his hand around it and stroking it agonizingly slow to tease Jimin.

“You’re not the only one that thought about the shower quite often.” Wonho murmurs as he stroke’s Jimin’s cock slowly. “I can’t stop thinking about it. And about how it wasn’t nearly enough for me. What have you done to me, naekkeo?”

Jimin shivers, his half dazed mind once again hears neko and he moans deeply as he continues to bite his bottom lip. “You’re driving your little neko crazy.”

Wonho smirks, knowing just how much he’s teasing Jimin because he felt the same way.

“The….the others tease me….because I was sore afterward.” Jimin murmurs. “I had trouble with the choreo for a couple days.”

Wonho chuckles and gently grips Jimin’s chin to pull his face down to his, sliding his hand around the back of Jimin’s head as he kisses him. “I’m sorry, naekkeo. I’ll take it easy this time.”

Jimin shakes his head, his eyes locked onto Wonho’s. “I don’t want you to take it easy. I really, really enjoyed it like that.”

“But I don’t want you to be sore again.”

“We don’t have any plans other than recording some vocals for the next few days. I’ll be okay.” Jimin says, kissing Wonho quickly.

Wonho’s hand tightens on the back of Jimin’s neck, not letting him pull away and he kisses Jimin again, deepening it as his other hand slides around Jimin’s waist to pull him closer, pressing their cocks against their bellies. Jimin moans into the kiss and his hips start moving to rub their dicks against one another as the kiss becomes feverish and hungry once more. Wonho could feel Jimin’s precum as it dribbled down over their cocks, becoming chilled in the air and causing them to shiver in response. He moves his hand from behind Jimin’s head to wrap it around both of their cocks, squeezing gently as he begins stroking them together, adding more precum as lube as it oozes out and Jimin trembles, moaning into the kiss as his hips move to thrust his cock into Wonho’s hand. He strokes their cocks together for a few minutes before slowing to a stop, both of them breathing heavily into the kiss and Jimin pulls back to look at him.

“Why did you stop, Jagiya?” Jimin asks, licking his lips as he continues to tremble from his growing pleasure.

“I need to grab something.” Wonho says, patting Jimin’s ass gently when he gestures for Jimin to stand. “I’ll be right back.”

He pecks Jimin’s lips as he goes down the hall to his bedroom and Jimin sits on the couch, lazily stroking his cock as he waits for Wonho to return. He hears Wonho mumble something as he heads back toward the living room and he sits up to look over the back of the couch.

“Everything okay?” Jimin asks.

“More than okay, naekkeo.” Wonho says, setting the bottle of lube on the end table. “Just needed this.”

Jimin inhales sharply at the sight of the bottle and how Wonho was stroking his now slick cock as he moves around the couch to stand next to it, looking down at Jimin.

“How...which…” Wonho clears his throat, suddenly flustered. “Which position do you want to start?”

Jimin blushes, biting his bottom lip and pats the couch next to him. Wonho sits, still stroking his cock and Jimin reaches for the bottle to apply some lube to his puckered hole before straddling Wonho’s lap facing him. Wonho steadies Jimin as he guides Wonho’s cock to his hole and slowly lowers on it, biting his lip at the pinch of pain as Wonho’s cock stretches him.

“Take it slow.” Wonho says through gritted teeth. “I should have played with you.”

“I…” Jimin pauses in what he was saying as he winces, feeling the head of Wonho’s cock slip in and Jimin starts moving slowly and shallowly to work his cock deeper. “I actually like the feeling and the slight pain at first. It heightens the pleasure later.”

Both of them breathe heavily as Jimin moves slowly, taking more into his ass with each movement as he becomes accustomed to Wonho’s cock again. Wonho holds Jimin’s hips to steady him and to keep the pace slow so as not to cause Jimin too much pain and Jimin’s hands rest on Wonho’s chest, feeling his pectorals flex with each movement of his arms. Jimin’s head drops to rest on Wonho’s shoulder, soft sounds of pleasure escaping Jimin’s throat as Jimin’s movements become more drawn out as he starts taking more of Wonho’s cock into his ass. The way he clenched around Wonho’s cock had Wonho biting his lip, bringing him right back to the brink of his orgasm and he struggled to hold it back again. He shifts to slide down on the couch a bit, into a more laying position with his legs braced on the floor and Jimin’s toes barely touched the floor as he moved on top of Wonho. Jimin rotated his hips as he bounced on top of Wonho, pushing his cock into his ass deeper and they both let out a low moan. Wonho’s hands tighten on Jimin’s hips, holding him still on top of him as he fights his orgasm off and Jimin whimpers, trying to squirm and move as his own pleasure grows.

“I’m not ready to cum yet.” Wonho grits out and Jimin blushes because that’s what he was trying to do.

“But, Jagiya…” Jimin pouts. “I want you to cum inside me.”

“I will, but not yet. We just got started.” Wonho groans.

“We have all the time we want tonight.” Jimin says. “Besides, I could always fuck you until you were ready again.”

“Fucking hell, Jimin. You’re such a tease.”

“I’m serious. So fuck me. Cum for me, Jagiya.” Jimin says, wiggling on top of Wonho and smirks when Wonho grunts and trembles under him.

Wonho pulls Jimin down against his chest, propping his shins up on his knees and raising Jimin’s ass a little. He grips Jimin’s ass with one hand, the other arm around the small of Jimin’s back to hold him there as he begins thrusting up into Jimin’s ass, starting slowly before picking up the pace. Jimin moans deeply, his face buried against Wonho’s chest as the pain and pleasure mix, driving Jimin wild with each quick thrust into him. The quick pace brought Wonho to his orgasm within mere seconds and he pulled Jimin’s hips down into his short, sharp and deep thrusts as he spills his seed inside Jimin’s ass. Jimin fought his own orgasm back, just barely, panting hard as he trembles against Wonho’s body and Wonho pants heavily.

“I’m sorry. I got a little carried away.” He says, tilting Jimin’s face up to see the slight pinch of his features from the pain and peppers kisses over Jimin’s face.

“No, it’s okay. It hurts, but it also feels good. Please, don’t apologize when you did what I asked you to do.” Jimin says.

He felt Wonho’s cock slip free as it softens a bit, but still remains semi-hard and Wonho shifts them back onto the couch, pulling Jimin close.

“I’m still sorry.” Wonho says.

“Stop apologizing.” Jimin says, rubbing his hand along Wonho’s thigh before taking his semi-hard cock and stroking it, using his cum as lube to help harden Wonho again little by little.

Jimin lowers his head, surprising Wonho as he takes Wonho’s cock into his mouth again, cleaning his cock and helping arouse Wonho. Wonho’s hand moves to wrap around Jimin’s cock, stroking it in pace with Jimin’s head and Jimin moans around Wonho’s cock.

“Fuck.” Jimin murmurs, trailing his tongue over Wonho’s cock and trembles from Wonho teasing the head of his cock with his thumb. “Can I fuck you now?”

Wonho looks at Jimin, noticing the blush on Jimin’s cheeks and gestures for the bottle. Jimin moves to get it and hands it to Wonho, who puts some on his hand and rubs it between his hands to warm it before stroking his hands over Jimin’s cock, making him pulse with how hard he was.

“How do you want me?” Wonho asks and Jimin swallows hard.

Jimin stands and points to the end of the couch opposite the table. “On your knees.”

Wonho scoots over and moves to his knees, positioning himself on the couch near the arm and Jimin warms some lube in his hands before slicking it over Wonho’s hole and works his fingers inside slowly. Wonho trembles, biting his lip with a moan as Jimin twists and thrusts his fingers, starting shallow and slow before moving quicker and deeper. He strokes his cock with his other hand to keep himself hard and watches Wonho stroke his semi-hard cock as well. Jimin moves to stand on the couch, propping one foot on the arm of the couch as he rubs the head of his cock against Wonho’s hole in between thrusting his fingers and rubbing more lube against it. Wonho bites his lip again as he feels Jimin begin to press the head of his cock against his hole and was taken aback by how wide the head of Jimin’s cock was. Jimin presses in slowly until the head slips in fully and grips Wonho’s hips to pull him into his slow thrusts. Wonho lowers his torso to lay on the couch, trembling with the pleasure as Jimin slowly starts building the pace into a quick rhythm and looks over his shoulder at Jimin. Jimin bites his lip as he meets Wonho’s eyes and gives Wonho’s ass a quick, sharp smack, surprising a gasp out of Wonho.

“Ohhh, you tightened around me when I did that. Did you like that?” Jimin murmurs through a full body shudder as Wonho’s ass tightens quickly around Jimin’s cock. He smacks Wonho’s ass again, feeling him tighten once more and they both moan in unison this time. “You’re so naughty, Jagiya.”

“Please, naekkeo. Again.” Wonho murmurs with pleading eyes and Jimin obliges, smacking harder and Wonho trembles from head to toe with a soft, deep throated moan.

Wonho strokes his cock quicker, becoming more hard with each smack and Jimin thrusts quickly, smacking Wonho’s ass every few thrusts when Wonho begged for another one. Wonho’s asscheeks quickly became red with how sharp and quick Jimin was smacking it, but the sounds Wonho made in between begging breaths aroused him even more and it wasn’t long before Jimin started struggling to hold back his orgasm.

“So needy.” Jimin says, panting hard. “Where was this in the shower?”

“The shower was spur of the moment...I didn’t really think much further than that at the time.” Wonho struggles to get out.

Jimin noticed that Wonho was completely hard again and gives Wonho’s ass a last final smack, snapping his fingers hard and making Wonho cry out in surprise at the pain.

“I want to cum inside you, but I want to cum with you fucking me more.” Jimin says through gritted teeth as he struggles to hold off his orgasm with the way Wonho’s ass tightened around his cock at the sharp smack.

Jimin slowly draws back, breathing hard and Wonho stands to face him, kissing Jimin fiercely and deeply as he pulls the smaller man close. He turns and lowers Jimin onto his back on the couch and pulls back from the kiss as he pulls Jimin’s legs up until his knees were next to his head. Wonho was always impressed with Jimin’s flexibility and he wanted to see Jimin folded like this as he got drilled by him. Jimin saw the spark in Wonho’s eyes and automatically moves his arms to hold his legs there since he knew he would quickly lose the ability to keep them there himself. And as if Wonho knew Jimin would not be able to keep himself folded once he started fucking him, he braces his hands against the back of Jimin’s thighs as he slowly slides his cock back into Jimin’s ass until he was deep enough to start thrusting without popping back out during his thrusts. Jimin moans deeply as Wonho presses his cock into his ass as deep as it could go, his eyes rolling back as his head falls back. Wonho begins thrusting quickly, grinding his hips against Jimin’s every now and then to push his cock as deep as he could. With the way he was folded, Jimin’s cock rested against his chest instead of his belly, within mere centimeters of his own mouth and Wonho noticed, smirking.

“Have you ever been folded like this to where you could literally suck your own dick before?” Wonho teases.

Jimin blushes, his eyes wide at Wonho’s words and shakes his head.

“Did it ever cross your mind?” Wonho asks, slowing his thrusts to rock his hips and grind the head of his cock against Jimin’s prostate.

“N-no...not really. I mean, maybe once or twice…” Jimin says, flustered by Wonho’s question.

Wonho smirks, shifting Jimin a little more onto his shoulders, causing his dick to move closer to his lips. “Would you, naekkeo?”

Jimin shivers, but never takes his eyes off of Wonho’s. “Do you want me to?”

“Only if you really want to. It would make me even hornier to watch you suck yourself while I fucked your tight little hole.”

Jimin blushes. “Maybe for a little bit. I’m still not sure about it.”

Wonho nods, giving him a gentle smile in understanding as he rolls his hips against Jimin’s ass, making Jimin shiver again before he pulls back.

“Put a pillow on the floor and then put your shoulders on it with your ass up against the couch.” Wonho says and grabs a pillow as Jimin moves to the floor.

He does a shoulder stand, holding his legs out near his head, his cock dangling near his face and Wonho straddles him, sliding his cock down into his ass and doing small squats to thrust his cock into Jimin’s ass. Jimin gasps at the different angle as Wonho’s cock rubs against his prostate and bites his lip with a moan, closing his eyes as he loses himself in the pleasure. With each thrust into his ass, he could feel his cock grazing his lips and opens his eyes, locking onto Wonho’s face. He nods, encouraging Jimin to give it a try and lightly presses Jimin down onto himself and Jimin slowly begins to suck his own cock. The sensation was really weird for him and he was surprised to find out that his precum had a slightly sweet taste to it. He holds his legs tightly as each thrust from Wonho drives his own cock into his mouth a little more. Wonho watches Jimin as he sucks his own cock and trembles as he hears Jimin’s soft sucking sounds mixing with the sounds of Jimin’s ass as he thrusts into him. He gently presses Jimin’s legs, driving Jimin’s cock a little deeper as he quickens his thrusts, becoming heavily aroused at the sight.

“You look so good like that, baby.” Wonho murmurs and Jimin’s face scrunches slightly in embarrassment. “How does it taste?”

He eases up so that Jimin could uncurl himself a little to speak, both of them breathing heavily.

“It’s….rather sweet.”

“That’s from the food you eat.” Wonho says. “You don’t have to keep doing it if you’re not comfortable. I just wanted to see what you looked like.”

“It wasn’t that bad.” Jimin says as Wonho grips Jimin’s hips and lifts the smaller man off the floor and onto his lap as he sits on the couch.

Jimin gasps as Wonho moves them back to the couch without his cock slipping from his ass and Wonho kisses Jimin, tasting Jimin’s precum on his tongue.

“It is sweet.” Wonho says and Jimin blushes.

Wonho holds onto Jimin’s hips as he starts thrusting up into him again and Jimin moans, his head falling back as his eyes roll closed. Jimin’s ass squeezes tightly around his cock and he knows Jimin was fighting his orgasm back. He moves Jimin off of him, sliding his cock out of Jimin’s ass and Jimin whimpers as he positions Jimin on his side with one leg up against Wonho’s chest as he thrusts back into Jimin’s ass. Jimin gasps, gripping the couch cushion as Wonho begins a quick pace and wraps his hand around Jimin’s cock, stroking in time with his thrusts. Jimin murmurs the word “fuck” over and over again as Wonho thrusts against him quickly, grinding his hips to rub against Jimin’s prostate with each thrust. Wonho moans deeply as Jimin’s ass clenches around his cock tightly, bringing him right to the edge of his orgasm, but he holds back as he strokes Jimin’s cock quickly.

“Cum for me, naekkeo.” Wonho groans out through gritted teeth.

Jimin whimpers as his entire body trembles, reaching his orgasm with a cry and spraying his cum all over his chest, the couch, and Wonho’s hand. The second Wonho felt Jimin’s cock pulse with the impending spurt, he also felt Jimin’s ass clench tightly, sending him over the edge of his own orgasm and spilling his seed deep inside Jimin’s ass again. His thrusts slow into a sharp and deep thrust as he continues to release inside Jimin and Jimin whimpers as his body trembles from the strength of his own orgasm. Wonho lets go of Jimin’s leg, letting it fall to the couch as he leans over Jimin on shaky arms to kiss him softly. Jimin returns the kiss, breathing hard and Wonho shifts Jimin enough to lay behind him on the couch, still buried deep inside Jimin’s ass as his cock pulses inside. He pulls the blanket off the back of the couch and covers them with it, pressing a kiss to Jimin’s shoulder and Jimin inhales deeply, letting it out slowly, contently and Wonho hugs him close.

“I’m sorry if I was too rough with you, again.” Wonho murmurs.

Jimin shakes his head, a sudden wave of sleepiness making him yawn widely. “I enjoyed it, Jagiya.”

“That makes me happy, naekkeo.” Wonho says. “Sleep now.”

Jimin didn’t need to be told twice, already half asleep and Wonho hugs him closer to his chest, sighing deeply as he follows Jimin off to sleep.


End file.
